BOOM S3X
by Sexy Rose
Summary: Semua berawal dari ketidak sengajaan. KAISOO/ Minor CHANBAEK & HUNHAN/ DIRTY BAEKSOO/ YAOI/ BOYxBOY/ DLDR
1. PROLOGUE

.

* * *

**Boom Sex**

* * *

.

**By, Sexy Rose**

.

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other.**

**Genre : Semut-semut nakal**

**Disclaimer : Kaisoo bukan milik saya. Mereka milik siapapun yang ingin memiliki.**

.

**WARNING! Awas muntah!**

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

* * *

_Ketidak sengajaan_

_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan._

* * *

.

**Menit ke 30**

Dentuman musik keras.

Spektrum warna lampu temaram.

Lantai dansa penuh gesekan nafsu binatang.

Lautan anak adam yang terbuai dalam nirwana.

Namun tak ada _**dia**_ disana.

.

.

**Menit ke 45**

Dentuman musik keras.

Spektrum warna lampu temaram.

Lantai dansa penuh gesekan nafsu binatang.

Lautan anak adam yang terbuai dalam nirwana.

_**Dia**_ masih belum ada diantara mereka.

.

.

**Menit ke 60**

Dentuman musik keras.

Spektrum warna lampu temaram.

Lantai dansa penuh gesekan nafsu binatang.

Lautan anak adam yang terbuai dalam nirwana.

_**Dia**_—

.

.

—Jongin tersenyum simpul begitu bola matanya bersinggungan dengan dua mata bulat indah milik seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah lantai dansa.

_**Dia datang**_…. penantiannya telah terbayar.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan letupan-letupan kecil menyeruak bersama fantasi liar yang mulai menghinggapi angan tatkala sosok itu membalas sapaan senyum yang ia layangkan. _Wishkey_ dalam genggaman pun terminum sekali tenggak. Lalu jemari panjangnya mulai bergemeletuk diantara lengkungan kaca dengan sorot mata tetap fokus pada _**dia**_ yang spesial.

Tak tahan. Nafsu binal akan tubuh itu terus menguji, hingga tanpa sadar bibir bawah telah ikut tergigit. Hasrat untuk menghampiri berubah menjadi sakit karena perasaan gelisah tentang sebuah penolakan dari hati nurani berbisik untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada akal sehat yang positif.

Akan tetapi apalah arti suara nurani jika nafsu lebih menguasai dasar keputusan yang diambil. Maka dengan mengukir seringai tipis dibibir, Jongin memilih menyerah pada daya pikat_**nya**_ yang spesial sembari ujung bibir menggumamkan satu nama itu penuh birahi.

.

.

_**Dyo…**_

.

.

.

Dyo… Hanyalah sebuah nama. Tanpa marga, tanpa tuan, tanpa belenggu yang mengikat kebebasan egonya dalam dunia penuh penghakiman.

Dyo… Tetap hanyalah sebuah nama. Parasnya sungguh menawan. Raga dan jiwanya begitu elok. Perawakannya yang mungil terpadu dalam senyum manis lembut dan pesona karakter yang anggun. Siapapun tak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Sekali iris cokelat itu menatap lekat mereka yang tak sengaja memandangnya, jangan coba-coba berani menyalahkan Tuhan karena kalian telah jatuh hati pada daya tarik tanpa ucap dalam auranya.

.

Jongin sedang mengalami rasa jatuh itu sekarang.

.

Jongin sedang jatuh hati.

.

Jongin sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Jatuh cinta pada pesona Dyo dengan begitu dalam. _**Sangat dalam…**_hingga tanpa terasa kewarasannya yang tersekat dalam belenggu norma telah hilang semenjak satu minggu lamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ketidak sengajaan_

_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan._

_Jongin menemukan __**dia**__ yang spesial berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan._.

* * *

.

.

Holaaaa~ saya kembali kesini lagi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf dengan ketidak konsistenan saya /bow/ maklum, baru masuk fase dewasa awal, jadinya sifat-sifat labil fase remaja masih terbawa XDDD

.

Kemarin setelah memutuskan hengkang, banyak yang PM dan inbox ke FB (u,uuu saya terharu *jabat tangan*) dan mereka menjelaskan tentang peraturan RPF yang masih pro kontra. pro kontra disini bukan masalah guidelines, itu sudah pasti menyalahi aturan. Dan saya gak mau menjelaskan disini karena penjelasan mereka panjang sekali.

.

Kemudian alasan lain saya balik ke SPI adalah karena mulut pedas Kkambaek yang minta dihajar itu nyentil-nyentil Author Kaisoo yang katanya bla bla bla. Jujur semua pernyataannya kemarin bikin saya mendidih /ini sikap jelek adek2, jangan ditiru yah? XD/ Dan berkat dorongan dari beberapa Kaisoo shipper yang suka ngalay di FB, akhirnya saya memutuskan kembali kesini. Tapi saya tetap memprioritaskan update di wordpress karena pengaturan tulisannya lebih cantik dan nyaman. hehehe

.

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap cantiknya, maaf bagian ini sedikit sekali karena memang jatahnya bagian ini segini. Untuk keseluruhan cerita ada satu bagian yang ngeditnya gak selesai-selesai karna saya gak dapat feel sama sekali. Hehehe

.

See U readernim ^^


	2. The Perfection

.

* * *

**Boom Sex**

* * *

.

**(By, Sexy Rose)**

.

**CAST**** : **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others.

**GENRE ****: **Semut-semut nakal yang suka meraba-raba

.

**DISCLAIMER**

Kaisoo bukan milik saya. Mereka milik siapapun yang ingin memiliki. Tapi cerita absurd ini saya yang bikin. Kalo ada yang **PLAGIAT** lagi, tolong langsung di **report abuse**.

.

**WARNING! ****Awas muntah!**

Bahasa yang saya gunakan sangat kasar. Dan sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika nanti ada yang tersinggung dengan kiasan kalimat yang saya buat. Karena apa yang saya tulis disini semuanya murni demi alur cerita.

* * *

.

.

**THE PERFECTION**

.

.

* * *

_Ketidak sengajaan..._

_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan._

* * *

.

Sempurna…

Jongin mendamba kesempurnaan.

.

Terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, tumbuh dewasa dalam kemewahan dan lingkungan terhormat, uang melimpah, pekerjaan mapan serta derajat tinggi dalam kasta sosial, membuat Jongin dididik dalam kesombongan untuk selalu mencari kesempurnaan—

.

—_urusan seks pun tidak luput dari pengecualian_.

.

.

Simbol seks adalah wanita. Akan tetapi tidak ada satu pun diantara wanita cantik yang pernah Jongin tiduri sanggup memberikan kesan kesempurnaan yang selama ini ia cari. Mereka hanya sebatas memberi rasa nikmat yang esoknya akan hilang tanpa bayang-bayang.

Sedangkan Soojung adalah sesosok wanita cantik yang sangat pantas disanding dengan segala kesempurnaan duniawi yang Jongin miliki. Namun entah kenapa keengganan itu tetap ada. Jongin tidak puas. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kesempurnaan bercinta dalam diri calon istrinya itu.

Maka ideologi akan wanita yang menjadi simbol seks sejak ratusan tahun lalu, langsung Jongin patahkan dengan mudah saat dirinya mulai frustasi dengan segala doktrin kuno tentang cerita keindahan wanita yang hanya penuh mitos.

.

Jongin tidak butuh hanya sekedar keindahan,

.

Jongin tidak butuh hanya sekedar kenikmatan,

.

Yang Jongin butuhkan adalah kesempurnaan,

.

_**Dan kesempurnaan itu ia temukan dalam diri Dyo ditengah kekalutannya akan rasa pada waktu satu minggu yang lalu.**_

.

.

* * *

_Ketidak sengajaan..._

_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan._

_Jongin bertemu dengan __**Dyo**__ berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan._

* * *

.

"Apa kau pernah mencobanya dengan laki-laki?" Park Chanyeol, salah satu dari dua sahabat bodohnya_ kala_ itu angkat bicara. Jongin mengernyit, menatap bingung dengan apa yang Si mulut besar itu katakan. "Kau jangan pura-pura tolol, Jong. Bersetubuh dengan sesama laki-laki sudah bukan hal tabu lagi dijaman sekarang ini."

Jongin reflek memuntahkan _cappucino_ yang baru saja ia sesap, ia terbatuk karena tersedak mendengar ucapan cabul Chanyeol. Apa yang pemuda itu bicarakan? Sudah pergi kemana akal sehatnya?

"Kau sudah gila, Park!"

"Hey... kau saja yang terlalu konservatif. Apa kau tahu, homoseksual tidak lagi dikategorikan sebagai gangguan psikologis dalam buku pedoman kedokteran jiwa. Jadi sekarang kau bebas menyetubuhi lelaki manapun yang kau suka."

Mulut Jongin berdecih. Entah apa motif Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu padanya— karena nalar Jongin menangkap maksud lain dari apa yang sahabatnya itu bicarakan. Mungkin secara tersirat Chanyeol ingin mengungkapkan jika lebih baik menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki-laki daripada harus menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang tidak bahagia seperti apa yang tengah dialaminya sekarang.

"Nanti malam ikutlah dengan kami, Jong. _Ayolah..._ aku tahu kau sedang mengalami _pre wedding syndrome_. Mungkin dengan bersenang-senang disana, kadar kecemasanmu bisa berkurang dan kau akan jauh lebih rileks." Chanyeol kembali berkata setelah menghabiskan satu potong besar _coissant_ isi tuna. Kedua alis pemuda itu bergerak naik turun seperti pria hidung belang tengah menggoda gadis perawan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih waras. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan yang hanya bisa merusak martabatku. Dan jangan paksa aku untuk mengikuti orientasi seksual kalian yang telah menyimpang. Aku tidak mau hidupku terkutuk."

Chanyeol terbahak. Suara tawanya sangat keras hingga beberapa orang yang lewat disekitar mereka memperhatikan. Jongin hanya bisa menunduk dan memutar bola mata, antara malu dan jengah dengan kelakuan sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Kau masih saja sombong, Kim Jongin." Kini Chanyeol mulai menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam menanggapi kenyataan itu. "Buktikan padaku dan Sehun. Apa kau masih bisa berkata jika kau 'waras' setelah keluar dari tempat _itu_ malam nanti."

Jongin sudah membuka mulut bersiap-siap melakukan penolakan, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat kembali menimpali perkataannya yang belum sempat selesai. "Jika kau menolak ajakan kami, artinya kau memang seorang **pengecut** yang hanya berani meniduri wanita, Kim!"

_Sial!_ Ini tantangan. Dilihat dari intonasi nada bicaranya, Jongin tahu kali ini Chanyeol sedang tidak bercanda. Penyimpangan orientasi seksual membuat perasaan pemuda ini jadi lebih sensitif dan tanggap.

Sesekali Jongin berusaha membuang pandangan karena Chanyeol masih menatap intens kedua matanya dari balik cangkir kopi, hingga Jongin pun terpaksa balas menatap mata besar itu dengan rahang mengeras. Harga dirinya serasa dipertaruhkan karena selama ini seorang Kim Jongin tidak pernah mengaku kalah.

Dan arogansi untuk tetap mempertahankan keangkuhan yang menyelimuti sesaknya dada, seketika muncul bersama seringai tipis dalam segala kekesalan yang ia rasa.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, bajingan."

.

_**Chanyeol menyungging senyum kemenangan.**_

.

.

* * *

_Semuanya_—

.

—_sama_.

.

Alkohol. Asap nikotin. Lantai dansa. DJ. Ditambah dengan dua orang bodoh bernama Chanyeol dan Sehun. _**Semuanya tetap sama...**_

.

Semenjak satu jam yang lalu, tak ada atmosfer berbeda yang seharusnya cukup membuat Jongin merasa nyaman dan membuang segala kecemasan akan suasana klub ini. Atau mungkin ia cemas karena ditempat ini tak ada makhluk bernama wanita? Tapi bukankah memang itu tantangan yang harus dihadapi?

Jika saja saat ini ia berada di klub langganannya, hanya dengan menjentikkan jari Jongin akan menemukan hawa-hawa cantik yang bersedia untuk dijadikan budak birahinya. Namun disini Jongin hanya menemukan puluhan anak adam dengan senyum genit dan kedipan mata nakal yang membuat sesuatu diperutnya bergejolak karena mual.

Lalu bagaimana ia akan tetap mempertahankan martabatnya jika belum apa-apa tubuhnya sudah menolak menjamah laki-laki?

Pertanyaaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan karena stereotip tentang homoseksual sama dengan kotor layaknya sampah hingga sekarang masih tetap melekat dibenaknya. Hal itu juga yang semakin memperparah rasa mual yang semata-mata akan menjatuhkan _prestise_nya yang tinggi bila sampai keluar.

_Aku harus tahan..._

_Aku harus tahan..._

_Aku harus tahan..._

.

.

"Hey, seksi... kau butuh teman?"

Lagi-lagi, seorang pria centil tak dikenal tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Jongin dan serta merta mengelus lembut lengannya. Jongin menghembuskan nafas kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menepis kasar tangan itu sebagai bentuk rasa jijik serta kewaspadaan yang sejak dulu diajarkan oleh sisi rasionalitas dalam pribadinya yang koleris.

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika semua yang dianugerahkan Tuhan pada Jongin adalah lambang sensualitas yang dapat memikat siapapun. _Maka_ _tak ayal_—tak sedikit dari para kaum adam dalam ruangan ini yang mencoba meraba, merayu serta memberikan penawaran layaknya pelacur tak berharga. Mulai dari sekedar tawaran mengulum hingga proses _intercouse_ yang sanggup dilakukan dengan cepat dibalik bilik pintu kamar mandi klub.

Akan tetapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Angkuh, dingin dan keras kepala. Sekedar penawaran biasa tak akan mampu menembus batas ego yang telah ia bangun dalam kesombongan dan idelisme akan sebuah kesempurnaan.

.

_**Karena Jongin masih mendamba kesempurnaan yang belum pernah ia dapat**_.

.

.

* * *

Di ujung meja bar paling selatan ada Chanyeol, tampak asik terlibat dalam obrolan ringan nan intim dengan seorang laki-laki kurus yang terlihat mempesona karena goresan tajam eyeliner disekitar matanya. Sedangkan sahabat bodohnya yang satu lagi ada disana. Disudut ruangan paling remang tengah mencium mesra seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang Jongin duga bernama Luhan, Si anak rusa dari Cina yang belakangan ini sering Sehun ceritakan.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh dua sahabatnya itu kembali memunculkan gejolak aneh yang sempat Jongin rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Untuk menetralisir rasa itu, ia pun memilih berbalik menghadap meja bar dan meneguk habis minuman yang telah ia pesan sebelum meminta seorang pelayan kembali mengisi gelasnya yang telah kosong.

.

Lambat laun musik berhenti. Terdengar seorang DJ berseru, menandakan bahwa puncak malam telah tiba dan langsung disambut sorakan gembira oleh seluruh pengunjung klub dengan mengangkat gelas mereka tinggi-tinggi.

Musik dengan tempo beat yang keras pun kini berganti menggema memenuhi telinga. Dada juga ikut berdegub kencang sesuai irama dentumannya yang adiktif bertepatan dengan mata yang disuguhi oleh pemandangan beberapa laki-laki kurus berpakaian tipis yang keluar dari balik kelambu kerlap-kerlip hingga menciptakan teriakan penuh sensasi.

Kedua bola mata Jongin mendelik, dan— _**FUCK!**_ Demi Tuhan, apa ini?! Ingin rasanya Jongin keluar, berlari dari neraka laknat ini dan mencari surganya sendiri sebelum lengan Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya bersama seringai tipis yang Jongin tangkap sebagai bentuk penghinaan harga diri.

"Buktikan jika kau memang bukan pengecut, Kim. Setidaknya taklukkan dulu salah satu diantara mereka." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada kumpulan laki-laki jalang tak tahu malu yang sedang melakukan _pole dance_ pada tiang besi yang disediakan. "Setelah itu perlihatkan padaku dan juga Sehun jika kau masih waras. Katakan hal itu dengan penuh kesombongan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

"Aku bukan homo! Dan tentu saja akan kubuktikan hal itu."

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. Rahang Jongin mengeras. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak peduli. Pemuda itu dengan santai meninggalkan Jongin yang kini tengah hanyut pada pertimbangannya akan rasa jijik, kotor, takut, terkutuk dan stigma negatif yang akan ia terima jika mengambil tantangan ini.

Namun Jongin sadar jika ia sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi. Mundur artinya kalah. Leluhur keluarga Kim yang agung tidak pernah mengajarkan kekalahan. Maka dengan mempertaruhkan segala martabat dan kehormatan yang selalu ia jaga, Jongin memutuskan bahwa _**dia**_, yang paling mungil diantara kumpulan orang-orang binal itu malam ini harus takluk dibawah kakinya.

.

_**Harus...**_

.

.

* * *

Jongin yakin jika ia masih waras.

.

Jongin juga yakin jika_** dia**_seorang laki-laki.

.

Akan tetapi...

Laki-laki mana yang punya bibir ranum semerah tomat, perawakan mungil yang tampak hangat dalam rengkuhan, kulit bening tanpa cacat, serta pantat berisi yang terasa pas untuk diremas. _Oww—_Jongin telah mengesampingkan akal sehatnya karena tanpa sadar sibuk mengagumi keindahan Si mungil yang akan ia jadikan budak nafsunya bersama imajinasi liar yang sebentar lagi akan ia realisasikan.

.

_**Namanya Dyo...**_

Seorang bartender berpenampilan funky bernama J.D. baru saja memberi tahu Jongin tentang identitas Si mungil.

Dyo bukan seorang diva klub, namun dia seorang primadona yang kedatangannya selalu ditunggu setiap akhir pekan. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu identitas Dyo, karena laki-laki molek itu—_seakan_—sangat menutup rapat kehidupan pribadinya hingga selalu mengantarkan impresi misterius pada mereka yang tertarik padanya.

Dyo juga bukan laki-laki sembarangan. Untuk mendapatkannya tidak semudah bagaimana kau mendapatkan pelacur murahan diluar sana. Mungkin Dyo rela mempertontonkan keindahan tubuhnya pada seluruh mata yang ingin melihat, namun Dyo tidak pernah mengijinkan sembarang tangan untuk menyentuh raganya yang sempurna bagai pualam.

Menurut pengamatan J.D. selama ini hanya ada satu orang beruntung yang bisa menikmati keindahan tubuh Dyo. Seseorang itu bernama Baekhyun, yang baru Jongin sadari adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki cantik yang sesaat lalu mengobrol intim dengan Chanyeol. Pantas saja seruan Si mulut besar itu terdengar yang paling keras saat Baekhyun mengedipkan mata pada pengunjung.

"Cih, yang namanya pelacur dimana-mana tetap saja pelacur." Jongin bergumam sembari menatap Dyo yang tengah asik melakukan pertunjukkan erotis dengan Baekhyun dan beberapa laki-laki binal lainnya. "Jangan sebut aku Kim Jongin jika malam ini dia tidak bisa aku taklukkan." Kini _wishkey_ yang ia genggam terminum sekali teguk. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku juga masih waras setelah menyetubuhinya."

Sebenarnya Jongin tahu jika akal sehatnya nyaris hilang. Bukan karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum, bukan pula karena amarah untuk menang dari tantangan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Akan tetapi karena ada sesuatu dalam diri Dyo yang membuat _fetish_ Jongin terhadap sesuatu yang mungil kini telah bangkit dan membakar birahinya.

_Tidak_!

Jongin menyangkal. Ini hanya berhubungan dengan nafsu dan jaminan harga diri bila ia sampai kalah. Perawakan Dyo yang mungil dan parasnya yang cantik memang nyaris mendekati kriteria kesempurnaan yang Jongin cari. Tapi—

_**Hey**_**!** Dyo laki-laki. Dan Jongin juga laki-laki. Lalu laki-laki mana yang berhasrat pada sesama laki-laki? Demi Tuhan Jongin masih normal. Segala gairah yang saat ini ia rasa pada Dyo semata-mata hanya ambisi untuk mempertahankan martabatnya.

.

Jongin seakan tak lelah untuk menyangkal.

.

Jongin tidak mau mengakui jika dihatinya kini ada letupan-letupan kecil yang dulu sempat ia rasa saat pertama kali jatuh cinta.

.

_**Karena Dyo bukan cinta...**_

.

.

* * *

Mereka beraksi...

.

Dyo dan Baekhyun sedang beraksi hingga membuat Jongin tak berkedip.

.

Seharusnya saat ini Jongin merasa jijik sebagaimana ia tadi melihat Sehun berciuman dengan anak rusanya. Tapi ini terasa lain. _**Dyo pengecualian**_. Segala tingkah lacur yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun entah mengapa mampu membuat Jongin terangsang secara seksual.

Diatas salah satu meja _porselaine_ panjang yang menjadi panggung pertunjukkan mereka, Baekhyun dan Dyo terlihat saling melumat bibir, menggigit belahan masing-masing seperti memberitahu pengunjung lain jika saat ini mereka tengah lapar akan sentuhan lelaki.

.

_Ini salah_.

.

_Hasrat ini tidak benar_.

.

Jongin terus berpegang teguh pada doktrin konservatif bahwa inilah yang dinamakan neraka dunia. Tapi adakah penghuni neraka yang punya _gesture_ tubuh secantik hawa begitu rekannya yang lain mulai meremat pantatnya dengan kencang ketika pagutan bibir mereka semakin panas.

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Doktrin itupun semakin pupus tatkala Si mungil mulai terengah dan mengeluarkan desahan nikmat saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Dua pria jalang itu tergelak riang. Yang bernama Baekhyun mulai mengajaknya bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar.

"_Fuck!_ Aku tidak boleh kalah."

Jongin mengumpat entah pada siapa. Tak ada yang salah. Menyalahkan dua obyek erotis yang ada didepannya juga hanya akan mengundang penghakiman dari para pemuja mereka. Namun dua bongkahan kenyal yang terbalut dalam kulit lembut itu benar-benar telah menggoyahkan iman Jongin. Bahkan otot kemaluannya telah ikut mengejang keras karena membayangkan wajah cantik Dyo terengah pasrah saat ia menyetubuhinya kelak.

Memang tak diduga jika kini situasinya malah berbalik. Bukannya Dyo yang mengemis dibawah kakinya, malah Jongin sendiri yang termakan hasrat dalam imajinasinya yang terus bermain kotor.

.

Ditengah-tengah kekalutannya akan rasa, tanpa Jongin sadari Baekhyun malah terus memperhatikannya. Tatapan mereka pun besinggungan. Cukup lama hingga ujung bibir Baekhyun menyeringai tipis seakan tahu apa yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini.

Kemudian dengan masih mempertahankan kontak mata mereka, Baekhyun terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Dyo. Si mungil pun segera berbalik mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Pada momen itulah waktu seakan berhenti. Jongin seolah tersihir begitu tatapannya berpaling dari mata lancip berbisa penuh goresan tinta hitam menuju mata bulat naif _bak_ bocah lugu yang baru kemarin mengenal dosa.

_Oh, fuck_! Bagaimana bisa laki-laki binal seperti dia punya sorot mata jelita penuh keanggunan?

Inilah yang Jongin takuti. Ketika apa yang seharusnya ia hindari malah terus mendesak ingin memenuhi ruang hati. Lupakan sejenak akal sehal! Bukankah Chanyeol pernah mengatakan jika menyetubuhi laki-laki sudah jadi hal lazim? Jadi kini Jongin bisa membeli bukti itu dengan selembar uang dari dompetnya tanpa harus bersusah payah menutupi.

.

Akal sehat Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai terkikis.

.

"_**Dyo... kau harus jadi milikku."**_

.

.

* * *

Musik kembali berganti. Instrumen mistik yang dipadu dengan dentuman romantis membuat situasi malam semakin terasa panas bagi Jongin. Dihadapannya kini telah ada Baekhyun dan Dyo, masih saling memagut bibir, masih saling mendesah lirih, masih saling bergantian menatap kedua matanya.

"Oh Tuhan, maafkan dosaku."

Semoga nanti Tuhan mau memberikan pengampunan-Nya meskipun Jongin tidak yakin karena kini suguhan baru telah tersaji indah didepan mata. Dyo bersimpuh pada kedua lutut, bergerak-gerak sensual, lalu mulai meraba diri sendiri dari leher hingga ujung pahanya yang terbuka.

Saraf-saraf Jongin semakin tegang dalam pertentangan antara ego dan super egonya, sementara hasrat birahi yang direpresi dalam ketidaksadaran telah sampai pada puncak saat Baekhyun kembali datang lalu dengan serta merta memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam mulut Dyo dan langsung dihisap penuh kelembutan oleh Si mungil menggunakan lidahnya yang basah.

"Brengsek!"

Libido Jongin naik hingga membuatnya emosi karena suara kecipak air liur Dyo terdengar jelas diantara suara gaduh mereka yang terlena dengan aksi keduanya. Sedangkan disana, Chanyeol menyeringai saat tatapan mereka sekilas bertemu pandang. Sahabatnya itu pasti tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini meskipun ia berusaha menjaga ekspresi mukanya agar tetap tenang dan penuh wibawa seperti biasa.

"Euugghhh..."

Dyo melenguh. Baekhyun ikut bersimpuh lalu mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari mulut Si mungil sebelum mencium bibir ranum itu dengan lumatan panas. Dyo seakan pasrah mengikuti alur permainan Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah. Mata bulatnya yang telah sayu menatap Jongin begitu dalam saat rekan Si mungil mengecup setiap garis sensitif diatas tubuh kecilnya yang terlentang.

.

_Pasrah..._

.

Jongin menyadari bahwa inilah yang ia cari.

.

_Anggun, mungil dan pasrah._

.

Tiga unsur kesempurnaan yang tidak pernah Jongin temukan dalam wanita kini ada dalam pribadi seorang pria yang jati dirinya masih sebuah misteri. Tak disangka memang, apalagi ketika jantung ikut berdegub kencang dan darah ikut berdesir kala menatap rona merah dikedua pipi yang membuat Si mungil tampak semakin cantik.

.

_Jongin kalah..._

.

Jongin telah kalah telak bersama akal sehatnya yang sudah benar-benar hilang. Harga dirinya menguap. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut besar Chanyeol dan bagaimana Sehun akan mencemooh segala prinsip serta idelisme yang selama ini ia pegang. Ego Jongin menginginkan Dyo meskipun super egonya menolak. Bayang-bayang norma sedikit demi sedikit mulai kabur saat keputusan vital ia ambil demi menuntaskan pencariannya.

.

Mungkin benar jika Dyo seorang laki-laki.

.

Mungkin benar juga jika Dyo bukanlah cinta.

.

Tapi bagi Jongin,

.

**Dyo—**

.

_**adalah Sang Kesempurnaan.**_

.

.

* * *

_Ketidak sengajaan..._

_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan._

_Jongin bertemu dengan __**dia**__ Sang Kesempurnaan berawal dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan._

* * *

.

Holaaaa~ Ada yang tahu siapa Si bartender yang berinisial JD? haha...

Oh ya, apakah kalian bingung dengan alur FFnya? Di FF ini saya memang gak menuliskan waktunya secara spesifik. Saya menggambarkan waktu berdasarkan suatu kebiasaan budaya negara tertentu yang biasa diikuti oleh orang-orang ber-prestise seperti yang dikarakterkan Jongin /halah Nan, lu kebanyakan gaya/ wkwkwk :p

Satu lagi, sebenernya ini FF spesial yang saya persembahkan buat "** .56**" dia ini sebenarnya Kaihun hard Shipper. Sukanya yang SemexSeme gitu. wkwkwk...

Dan saya ucapkan **BAAAAANYAK** terima kasih untuk reader yang memberi komentar di chapter kemarin, maaf belum sempat balas komentar kalian satu-satu. hehe :)

Baiklah sekian dulu cuap-cuap indahnya. Next chap adalah chapter final. Full Kaisoo NC dibumbuhi adegan oral-oral cinta. Makanya diatas sudah saya kasih peringatan 'awas muntah' XDDD

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Jika ada komentar, kritik dan saran kalian bisa langsung tulis dikolom review :)

See ya~ ^^ *kecup sayang*


End file.
